Italian Pastries
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: Yaoi! M/R. L/R. Raito's Grandparents own an italian bakery, bestfriends Mikami and Raito work there for summer break. famous author L weasels his way into Raito's life because of the bakery. AU, takes place in Japan. For mature viewers only. 16
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story is for fun on my part. You don't like it, deal, I wanted to do whatever I wanted so I am and making it AU

**Warning: EVERYONE IS OOC DEAL WITH IT**

I've also never written Death Note and ignore this little bit here…its my ramblings…for me…my chapter notes I guess you could say?

One I really like the idea of Mikami and Raito being together…two I love L and Raito together, since I'm perverted

So Mikami is a blushing, shy schoolboy who cant help but love Raito, who he believes to be straight and unaware of what he does to him. Though he doesn't mind the closeness and then affection and hugs and kisses he receives, due to a loveless childhood, from when his mother died in a car accident, he lives with his father who is always, always working.

Raito is a boy who loves baking and sweets and that's all he wants to do and loves flirting with his queer friend, he believes that he is just….whatever, but he doesn't mind fooling around (or molesting Mikami) cause he's a hormonal teen that wants to get laid. Mikami is his best friend and he enjoys giving him affection, since he too didn't get all close and cuddly with his mum and dad.

L is just going to smex Raito to death cause I feel like it.

YAY

On with the story.

**Italian Pastries**

Oh…

In case the font doesn't work!

'words' thoughts

"words" speech

Words third person.

I did not have a beta nor do I care…I just wanted to put this up cause I wanted to!

**Chapter 1**

Yagami, Raito; age 15, a high school student at the top of his class, that just finished his freshman year today, stands in front of the only sweets bakery in his city.

His grandparents owned that sweets bakery, and asked him to stop by any time he wanted to work, or just to hang out. Most likely even work for the summer.

Raito so badly wanted to work there, he not only loved making those delicious Italian baked goods and candies. He also enjoyed devouring them, so learning how to make them would be extremely beneficial.

His father, Soichiro, wanted his only son to become a high ranked officer in the police force like himself.

He is already trying to pull strings and get him an internship.

But he would rather work in the bakery with his grandparents.

Hopefully he wont be too mad.

"Raito-kun!"

The auburn haired boy turns and looks down the crowded sidewalk, a raven long-haired boy that looks to be his age, wearing glasses and the school uniform is running towards him through crowd of people. He smiles at him, as he skids to a halt a foot in front of him.

"Mikami-kun…"

The raven blushes and looks at the ground, fingering the strap of his backpack nervously. He tries to look him in the eyes, but he glows red again, glancing at the people passing by, expecting them to be watching. They aren't. Not that he knows that.

"Y-you forgot to wait for me…so I had to rush to catch up to you."

Raito smiles lightly, Mikami tried so hard to hide his infatuation with him…maybe that's why he liked to tease him all the time, without actually letting him know that he knew. He simply plays it off as them being close friends; and if Mikami would ever asked, he'd like to be friends with benefits.

He reaches out and cups Mikami's cheek, leaning in closer.

"Please forgive me Mikami-kun, I didn't mean to leave you behind, I was just excited to come here."

Mikami's face burns at the closeness and begins to stutter.

"D-d-don't worry about it Raito-kun!"

'_Oh God, he's touching me again! Does he even know what he's doing? Oh god his hand is moving…Oh Raito…if only you would LOVE ME!!!'_

Mikami's eyes burn with embarrassment and utter adoration for the other male. If only…

Raito smiles at his best friend, his hand now rested on Mikami's hip, drawing them closer together. It is hard to believe that this boy is two years older than him.

"Thanks for forgiving me Mikami-kun, I really appreciate it."

Raito leans in and firmly places a kiss on Mikami's lips, smirking as the other boy squeaks in surprise. It amused him to no end that the other boy still hasn't become used to this after knowing him for ten years since he moves to Kanto, Japan. He chuckles when he pulls away.

"Come on Mikami-kun, my grandparents are probably wondering where we are."

Mikami continues to be a tomato as his love obsession pulls him inside the bakery. they waves a hello to Raito's grandmother, Sayu can be seen sitting behind the counter munching on a cookie.

"Raito-kun, Mikami-kun! Nice to see you dears, are you planning to work here over the summer darlings?"

Mikami merely nods, Raito smiles at them excitedly.

"Yes, if it wont be much trouble. We'd love to help you out! Right Mikami-kun? Mikami-kun?"

The poor raven was too busy focusing on their previous kiss and the fact that they are holding hands, to notice him speak.

'_OhGodohGodohGodohGod!'_

"Mikami-kun?"

Mikami squeaks and stumbles back, only to be pulled into Raito's chest by their clasped hands.

"You zoned out again."

"Sorry Raito-kun…"

Raito's grandmother rolls her eyes at the pair, they were so gay, whether they knew it or not. She turns to place some of the left over baked goods into protective freeze wrap while mumbling to herself.

"Ii mio nipote e un monipolare…"

"Brother, you and Mikami-kun are awfully close. You're so lucky that you can be so affectionate and no one says anything. Everyone makes fun of me when I try to hold my girlfriends hands." Sayu pips in from behind the counter, she finished her cookie and is now wiping the counter down. She is Raito's 12 years old sister.

Raito hugs Mikami tightly, ruffling his hair. Mikami cries out about his hair being hard to keep neat.

"That's because by the time you reach high school, people learn to mind their business and focus on studying, not everyone else. Except for the select few…jerks."

Raito frowns, pausing in his tormenting of Mikami and pulls away.

The raven stares at his now saddened friend, knowing what he meant. Maybe this is why Raito really didn't want to be gay? He feared what other people thought?

"Don't worry about that Raito-kun, it's summer now and y-you can be as affectionate as you want."

Raito smirks at him, and Mikami flushes a brilliant shade of red, realizing what he said.

"Why Mikami-kun, I never knew you felt so strongly for me!"

Mikami practically dies from embarrassment.

"S-Shut up Raito-kun! Let's just get working…my own grandmother wants me to learn how to make those crème puffs."

Raito grins and kisses his friends cheek again.

"You're such a weirdo, but that's why we're friends."

"Ok boys, I'm gonna put you to good work now. I'm sorry but today you wont be baking since it's the end of the day, show up in the morning and we'll start the real fun. Tonight I want some cleaning done!"

Both of the high school student pout at the sound of manual labor but nod, no sense fighting grandma.

"Raito, clean up the tables and sweep the floors, Mikami go wash the dishes."

Sayu snickers as the boys grumble while they proceed to do their work.

"As for you Sayu, I want you to go start your summer homework."

"Awwww but Grandma-"

"No. I said go."

Pouting, Sayu goes to do as she is told.

Mikami pulls on the bright green gloves beside the sink and eyes the mountain of dirty baking and cooking utensils.

'This is going to take forever…'

With a huge sigh he begins.

Meanwhile Raito is wiping down the tables and proceeds to wipe down the glass door decorated with finger prints and changes the sign to close. It is Saturday after all, they close earlier than usual.

After he finishes wiping down the few tables and the door he props the chairs on top of their tables and begins sweeping the room. He sweeps the dust outside and right onto the raggedy shoes of another person. Raito looks up blushing and then bows, stuttering out an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was not paying attention and-"

"Don't worry about it…"

Raito looks up and finds himself face to face rather closely with an older male. He has wild, medium length black hair, the most amazing slate eyes circled by dark bags and pale skin. He wears a plain long sleeved white shirt and faded blue jeans along with those dirty white shoes.

"I'm very sorry sir."

Those eyes dance with amusement, an amused smile graces his pale lips.

Although they stand at nearly the same height, except the older male stands with an obvious hunch he has to be at least taller by an inch or two.

"Don't worry, but I was wondering, if I could possibly purchase a slice of strawberry cheesecake?"

His voice is slow and alluring and…guh.

Raito nearly drools.

"Um, we just closed so…I don't know, please excuse me while I go check!"

Raito disappears back into the bakery and goes through the cooler finding a single wrapped piece of cheese cake on the glass displace tray. Carefully he removes it and places it inside a small box.

He rushes back out to find the man inside leaning against the closed door.

"Did you have any?"

Raito nods.

"Y-yea," he holds out the box, the stranger takes it and begins digging though his pocket; Raito stops him. "Please, its free of charge."

The man smiles.

"Thank you…What is your name?"

"Yagami, Raito." he bows. "May I inquire about yours?"

"You may, and you may call me L."

'_L? Where have I heard that name before?'_

"Alright L-san."

L chuckles and pushes away from the door approaching Raito.

"How old are you?"

Raito nearly flushes at the close proximity, is this how Mikami feels when he is this close?

"Fifteen."

He swears L just pouted.

"Hm, how often do you work here, Raito-kun?"

"Well my grandparents own this shop, so pretty much everyday."

L smiles.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Have a good evening Raito-kun."

With that L leaves, carrying his cheesecake with him. Raito takes all the willpower he has, to not lean out the door and watch him go.

'_Who was he?' _Raito clutches his chest as his heart beats frantically. Man he was amazing.

-

Raito washes his hands while waiting for Mikami to open the bathroom door in his bedroom.

"I cant believe you wore your school uniform all day." Raito comments.

The toilet flushes and Mikami opens the bathroom door so the two can talk with out the barrier. He begins to wash his hands. His hair is in a messy bun, and he is wearing only his boxers, the black uniform is sitting on the counter.

"I didn't have a change of cloths."

The auburn haired boy stares at him with curious eyes.

"What about that bag I saw you with this morning?"

"…"

Mikami keeps quiet, not looking at his best friend.

"Did Ryuuk and Jealous come after you again?"

After a moment he nods, still not looking at Raito.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Just a few punches, slamming me into my locker, taking my money and cloths and the usual…the bruises will show up soon I should think."

Raito growls and clenches his fist. The bullies always went after his best friend. You'd think they would leave Yagami, Raito's friend, especially since he is the son of the Chief of Police. But no, they always enjoyed chasing after the scrawny short boy. While Raito stood at five foot eight, he fell at only five foot four, making him much shorter than everyone else. He was picked on more because of his age at seventeen, despite his younger baby faced appearance. It tore his already lacking confidence to shreds daily.

"Y-you should have told me! I could have protected you."

Mikami looks up at him, turning off the sink.

"You cannot be there for me all the time Raito-kun, but - I do appreciate it."

Raito frowns, now noticing the slight bruising around Mikami's neck and the finger shaped bruises on both of his upper arms; little bruises scattered his chest. Mikami walks past him and sits on Raito's bed, pulling his backpack to him.

"We should get started on our summer homework, so we'll have the rest of vacation to ourselves."

Raito nods and climbs onto his bed across from his friend, he too stripped down to his boxers. They begin their work.

For as long as they've been friends. The two would spend the summer together and the first few days they spent it at Raito's house, but now that they are older, it is the entire summer that Mikami practically lives there. They would spend the main first few days doing the homework and then for the rest of the summer do whatever they felt was best.

-About 2 hours of doing math homework they stop to play video games.

"So my grandmother says we only work about six to eight hours a day and we have Saturday and Tuesday/Thursday off. During our non-working hours, what should we do?" Raito jams the triangle button repeatedly, trying to kill his opponent. He doesn't succeed and continues loosing health.

"Don't know…"

Nothing is said for three minutes as Mikami pummels Raito's character and wins.

"Come on! You never let me win Mikami!"

Raito gives a mock glare to said boy, who sticks his tongue out at him.

"If there is one this besides school I'm good at, it's video games, which you suck at."

The taller boy gives a mock whine and shoves his shoulder.

"Mikami-kun is meeeeeeeean!"

The other just laughs.

"Another round?"

Raito shakes his head and falls backward onto his bedroom floor, staring at the shadowed ceiling.

"Hm…then what should we do?"

"Don't know." he mimics his friends earlier response.

Mikami rolls his eyes and lays down beside Raito, he winces when one of his new bruises are pressed against. The cool wooden floor sooths those aches and pains.

Neither of them say anything, tired from their long day of school and work.

Raito lets out a low sigh.

"What's wrong Raito-kun?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me?" Mikami rolls onto his side and looks down at his friend.

Raito considers telling him about that man from earlier, he just felt as if he was in the presence of someone he knew. Where did he hear the name 'L' before? And why did he feel so drawn to him. And those eyes…

He shifts his eyes to Mikami and smiles lightly, he always looked up to him, and chased him. Eh, it's not important enough to worry him. Knowing Mikami, he'd probably think he was going to get raped or something.

"I think we should hit the gym this summer."

Mikami blinks in surprise.

"Why?"

"So you're pansy ass doesn't get whooped every time I'm not around."

The raven rolls on top of Raito and pins his hands above his head, his legs pinning the taller boy's own legs, smirking down at him. The auburn haired boy tries to break free, but he was caught off guard; since when did the raven become so bold, what happened to the shy, insecure boy? Oh yea…no one else is around to judge him…to make him feel insignificant, to speak words of hatred to the now high school senior. He is safe from judgment inside Raito's room.

"Mikami-kun?"

"I'm not that much of a pansy if I can pin you're skinny frame down."

Without too much effort, Mikami keeps his friend locked in place when he tries to break free. Raito pouts, Mikami blushes.

"Well you took me by surprise. So I didn't have a fair chance."

"Fine." The raven releases his friend and then, with out warning he is tackled and so ensues the first wrestling match of the summer for the pair.

Eventually Mikami is pinned, when he grows extremely weak from the 'struggle'.

"Damn it…"

Raito smirks and continues to push Mikami's face into the hard wood floor, while sitting on his back.

"Told you I'd win."

"You're mean Raito-kun."

Raito grins and rolls off of Mikami, laying beside him again.

"Ok, now I know we have to hit the gym at least four times a week for two hours minimum. We're gonna bulk you up!"

Mikami sits up on his knees, rubbing his neck that had been forced into an awkward position.

"Ow, you know that seriously hurt, and what good will that do me? "

"Sorry, and at least you'll be able to defend yourself. Maybe you'll at least be able to pin me."

'_I don't know what good could come from that…'_

"Why are you blushing Mikami-kun? Having some dirty thoughts?"

Mikami's blush darkens further. Raito smirks widely, leaning up on his elbows.

"You know, sharing is caring."

"Shut up Raito-kun!"

Raito grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him down, kissing him sloppily. Mikami squeaks at this, staring wide into his eyes. They are taunting.

'_Control…control…don't do anything stupid Teru!'_

Raito brings him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck, he gently slips his tongue inside his mouth.

'_Oh god he tastes like chocolate covered strawberries…oh that feels good. Oh Raito, why do you tease me like this? Don't you know how I feel?'_

Mikami moves to straddle his friend, slowly kissing him back, using both hands to support himself.

'_Come on Mikami, you know you want it…take control of me! You don't even have to ask, just do it!'_

The raven feels his blood rush to his penis as a low moan rumbles from within the taller boy's throat.

Raito slides his hands down Mikami's back, gripping his butt cheeks firmly and pushing their hips together. The raven's own legs stretch out and he lays firmly on top of the auburn haired boy, groaning as their stiff erections brush against each other. The only thing between the two hormonal teenaged boys are two pairs of thin boxers, doing nothing to hide the intense heat of their bodies.

'_Raito's skin is so soft…oh god, this feels so amazing!'_

Raito's track legs wrap around Mikami's hips and begins to roll at a seductive pace, stroking their erections together. Momentarily they break their heated kiss to breath and simultaneously let out low moans of pleasure. Then their eyes meet.

"Mikami-kun…"

The raven smirks and grabs Raito's hands slamming them to the floor boards, and holds them together with one hand; he grips auburn locks in his other fist gently and lifts the others head to his slightly.

'_Now we're getting somewhere!'_

"Raito-kun…I-"

There is a sudden knock at the door. Everything stops, they stare at each other, not breathing. Mikami flings himself backward and off of his long time crush. Raito remains firm on the ground.

'_It's taken me three years to get him to do ANYTHING and we get interrupted!? WHAT THE HELL?'_

"Onii-chan, Mi-chan? Ka-san wants to know if you want green tea ice cream for desert."

Raito sits up and sighs, his erection still straining against his boxers.

'_So much for getting off for once…'_

"Do you want anything Mikami-kun?"

Mikami shakes his head frantically, his whole body red with embarrassment.

"No thank you Sayu, we're going to turn in for the night, we have work in the morning."

On the other side Sayu is smirking to herself, she always knows what goes on between the boys. This is why she never opens the bedroom door, or even goes in unless asked to. She is too perceptive for her own good, it makes people wonder what she got into to develop such a dirty and devious mind.

"Are you both working at the bakery? Daddy wont be happy."

Raito frowns.

"Don't remind me…"

"Well as long as you know, night boys!"

The little twelve year old skips back down to the kitchen, anticipating her ice cream.

"Mikami…?"

Raito crawls slowly towards his friend, who is clutching his knees to his chest fearfully and shying away. The auburn haired one feels his penis go limp. Damn.

"I'm sorry Raito! Lets just go to bed please!"

The taller boy nods and he stands, pulling the other up with him and they crawl in bed. It takes a little while, but eventually both fall into a deep sleep, and eventually they are face to face, Raito's face buried in Mikami's chest, snuggled close together.

For now, they are at peace with their wants and needs.

**-TBC-**

"Ii mio nipote e un monipolare…" Litterally means "My grandson is a pervert"

Please review, I will only continue if enough people want me to.

Otherwise...I most likely will not update.

I have enough fics going right now... and college

UHG.

LOVE YOU ANY WAY!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I decided that since the title is Italian lol… that I should involve some Italian sentences in each chapter! XD. THESE ARE TRANSLATIONS FROM THE INTERNET, DO NOT QUOTE ME ON THEM PLEASE.

Note: I hope you all understand that this will be a mainly MikamixRaito fic.

But Raito and L will surely get it on, considering how much of a whore Raito is at heart.

**Italian Pastries**

**Chapter two**

Our raven haired friend wakes up due to his best friend, straddling him and shaking him like a rag doll. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Mikami-kun! WAAAAAAKEY WAKEY!!!"

"I'm - up - Ra-I-to-kun! S-sto-stop s-shak-ing me-e-e!"

Raito finally stops shaking the older boy and smiles down at his swirl-y eyed friend.

"We need to get up and shower and dress! Grandma and Grandpa expect us to be at the bakery in an hour!"

Sleepily, Mikami nods, arching his back underneath his younger friend as he yawns and stretches, drifting back to a half sleep. A blush forms on Raito's face, and a smirk crawls over it as he feels a stirring in his loins.

'_Maybe I should just fuck him myself…forget being submissive. I want to get laid! But we have to get moving and I'm hungry…Well a kiss couldn't hurt.'_

Mikami moans quietly as lips cover his, a hot tongue snaking in. His mind still clouded from sleep. He thinks he is dreaming.

'_Oh that feels good. I don't want to wake up from this dream…so vivid…'_

Then Raito pulls away; jumping to his feet he stands over his best friend.

'_Wah? Why no more kissing? I don't want my dream to end so sooooooon I want to taste Raito-kun more.' _Mikami is incoherent and whiney in the morning.

And perverted.

"Come on Mikami. Get up!"

The raven, in his haze sits up and cracks his eyes open a little.

"I don't want to-" The 'dream' is erased from his mind. His eyes fly wide open when he comes face to face(?) with Raito's half erect, boxer clad penis. "-wake up?" he finishes with a squeaky voice. His face once more cosplaying as a tomato.

"Hey Mikami, while you're down there…"

Mikami swallows hard, what would he ask of him? To-to suck him off?

'_If only…'_

"…could you hand me my cell phone?"

Raito smirks perversely at his friend. He is so cute when thinking dirty thoughts.

The raven just stares at him for a millisecond, mainly at that devious smirk on his handsome face; why did all those thoughts have to run through his head? Great now his own cock had hardened. Why does he torment him like this?

'_Let me throw you down and torment YOU, you dirty boy! My stress level sky rockets because of you!'_

He grabs the phone quickly and hands it to Raito.

"Um, sure here!"

The owner of said cell phone takes his item and glances at the time.

"We now have fifty-five minutes to get ready. We're gonna have to share the shower."

Once red, now pale as Raito's white bed sheets Mikami becomes.

It is quite amusing.

"Share…shower?"

The auburn haired boy laughs and jumps to the floor.

"Come on! Let's go."

Smooth fingers curl around long raven locks and the owner is pulled to the bathroom.

Back to tomato red, Mikami will never admit to the other that hair pulling is a turn on for him.

The hot water is running, and Mikami can't help but stare as the other boy begins to strip, watching intensely as he is once more given access to the grand view of the younger boy's firm behind. His body is amazing for his age.

In his delusional perverted dreamscape, he had forgotten that he himself needs to strip and is brought back to Earth when he feels hands on his hips.

Tugging on his boxers.

The raven grabs his hands to stop him.

"R-Raito-kun! I can undress myself!"

Those eyes of his; God they were so sadistic. Mikami blushes when his boxers are still pulled down, his freshly formed erection freed from their confinement. He automatically steps out of his boxers by habit.

"Morning wood?"

"I-I, it's completely natural!"

He blushes as he yells his excuse at the other.

"I know."

Mikami growls as his blush spreads, Raito just smirks wider.

'_I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face you little tease.'_

Raito steps over the barrier of the shower, pulling Mikami in by his hair.

"Since you couldn't even undress yourself, would you like me to bathe you too?"

The voice is teasing, the eyes are serious.

Mikami's hands clench as his will to punch Raito grows more. He glares up at the taller boy, hot water streams down his face from his wet hair.

If he continues to tease and bait him with these comments and actions, he very well may do that.

The glare on the older boy's face is cock stirring. Raito grins.

'_Now we're getting somewhere.'_

"Well, should I, Mikami-sempai?"

'_You want to play games little boy? Fine we'll play games!'_

"That's Mikami-sama to you! And you better do a damn good job!"

The amber eyes of the taller boy glow with excitement, as his body quivers at the demanding tone of the shorter boy.

What a fucking turn on.

'_Houston, we have lift off!'_

"Of course Mikami-sama. I _promise _to do a good job."

Being as gentle as possible, Raito takes the loofa in the shower and lathers it with apple cinnamon shower gel and begins to clean Mikami off.

He takes his time as he touches him, with both the loofa and his hands; he makes sure he takes care of every part, including the hard erection he wants so badly to be inside him.

Mikami's chocolate eyes focus on Raito's amber ones as this deed is performed; he keeps his face still as stone. He doesn't do anything as Raito is pressed to him when his arms go around him to wash his back.

He slips his eyes closed as apple scented shampoo is worked into his hair.

Then the conditioner is lathered up.

The raven swallows his sounds of pleasure.

Raito gasps when he is grabbed into an embrace.

"Mikami-sama?"

He is still playing.

"I must bathe my servant, in reward for doing such a good job."

"Thank you, Mikami-sama."

Raito doesn't hold back his cries of pleasure when his body is cleansed. Especially when he is cleansed there…

Twenty minutes have passed by the time the two boys climb from the shower.

Sayu will be upset when she wakes up to take her shower, the hot water will have been all used up by her fathers early morning shower, and the boys' long shower.

Their morning erections have not been fixed though. The towels around their waists' weren't doing much to hide that fact.

Mikami has resumed being his normal shy and quiet self as he blow dries his long hair with his hair dryer.

Raito bathes in the after glow of his pride in Mikami. He let himself go for a little while, and he got what he wanted.

Maybe he would break free completely after more provocation; he seemed to respond well to Raito's constant teasing. Well…torment.

He also likes to laugh at him when he puts on his make up.

"You still put on that eye liner?"

Raito glares, the light mocha brown eyeliner pencil in his hand.

"Yes! It gives my eyes more pop to them!"

Mikami breaks into a fit of giggles; it grows louder when he is nudged.

"Pop? Wow Raito, you sound like a girl."

"You spend time to straighten you hair!"

"…you still wear make up and also, you spend time making your hair look perfect!"

"…SHUT UP!"

With a growl, the taller boy goes back to putting a thin line of mocha eyeliner on his lower lid and then the other. He takes the nude eye shadow and spreads a thin sheer of it over the upper lids and goes outward enough so they have a slight shimmer.

Mikami smiles as he finishes his hair.

Even if it's girly, his crush looks good with that little bit of make up.

Those amber eyes are extra gorgeous now.

He curses himself mentally as his cock throbs again.

Need to stop thinking about Raito, it doesn't help.

Damn.

-

Throughout breakfast, which consists of two bowls of cereal, the two boys play footsy. No emotion of the activity occurring under the table plays on their faces or in their voices. It happens a lot.

Raito is reading the paper; he reads one of the headlines _'The Mysterious L Lawliet's Next Novel due in August! More on page 3b'_

'_L Lawliet?wait, is L's-'_

His train of thought is interrupted as Sayu joins them for breakfast, with damp hair, eating a piece of toast; she questions them about why her shower had to be cold this morning.

Raito is about to give an honest answer.

Then mom comes into the room.

Sayu is disappointed, but continues nibbling her toasty goodness.

The boys finish their not so filling meal and shove off, destination: The Bakery.

-

"Abbastanza stallo! Tempo di lavoro. There is only so much room in the back, especially since we have a huge order. Since Mikami wanted to learn our famous crème puff recipe we'll take him back here first to make them. Raito, you will be taking orders and manning the counter. We will have you ice cupcakes or prepare trays up here if need be. After lunch you two will switch."

The boys nod and Raito's grandmother beams.

"Alright, get to work! Come along Mikami-kun."

The raven follows the older woman, she is taller than him as well…why must he be so short?

Raito sighs and goes to the counter, spying two girls observing the cookies. Swiftly he pulls on his charming smile and proceeds to con them into buying the goodies.

-

Mikami sticks his tongue out of the side of his mouth

As instructed he stretches the floury dough, until it is paper thin, this task proves to be quite tedious and requires full attention, lest he wished to start over if any holes in the dough would form. Heaven forbid!

Grandma would scold him gently and tell him to start over, but Grandpa liked to smack him upside his head.

With the dough completely stretched, he begins gathering it into folds, layering and layering it. This is what gives the pastry its light, fluffy, crunch. After the folding is finally done, the dough is laid across the extremely long work bench that is coated in flour. The dough looks like an 8 foot pale snake.

"Grandpa? How is this looking?"

The older male comes over, holding a large bowl filled with powdered sugar and cinnamon and several other delicious flavorings, while still sprinkling some obscure ingredient into it. He observes Mikami's work carefully and nods.

"Good work Teru, now what you are gonna do next it use the sharpest knife we have," Grandpa points to the knife rack across the room, "and cut off about three inches at a time, and make them into a knot almost, understand?"

Mikami's eyes bunch together.

"I'm sorry grandpa, I'm not sure what you mean by 'a knot almost'."

"Mama mia! Per amore di Dio! Quante volte deve mi spiego a voi persone? Ho bisogno di organizzare la tua mano troppo?"

Mikami twitches in annoyance. Why must the grandparents randomly start speaking Italian when upset or excited? The teen is only fluent in English, Japanese, and Chinese; he had yet to get around to the grammatical nightmares of Italian/French/Spanish.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Grandpa shakes his hand in Mikami's face as he walks away to place the mixing bowl down.

"Un momento, per favore."

"Grandpa, you know I don't understand you, right?"

The look on the elder mans face when he returns with the sharp knife, informs him to stop complaining or he'd be given something to complain about.

"Why haven't you learned Italian yet? You've known us for years and you still don't know!? The language is beautiful! I learned it at your age!"

"Sorry…"

"Vergogna, vergogna…meh, now watch, I'm only gonna do this once."

Watching closely, Mikami observes Grandpa cut the dough with the knife into a section of three inches. He takes the two ends of the dough and makes a ring, but the bottom is closed and it looks more like a distorted cup.

Mikami stares at Grandpa, questioning his level of sanity.

"You call that a knot?"

"Monello, watch your mouth, I'm the one holding the knife!"

"Sorry, I get it now, thank you."

"Mh…get to work. When you're done with the preparation, put them on the greased tray and put them in the oven, be careful because it is very hot."

Grandpa places the knife on the counter and walks away, back to his mixing bowl.

'_I wish Raito-kun was back here with me, there is more room than Grandma claims.'_

With a sigh, Mikami goes back to work, doing exactly as the older male instructed.

-

Currently reaching inside one of the display cases to get a customer's treats is Raito, bearing an annoyed expression. The teenage boy on the other side of the glass deserves a punch in the mouth.

"This one?"

"No, the one on your left."

Raito moves his gloved hand to his left, hovering over an extra large, dark chocolate truffle. Another one of his grandparent's specialties.

"No, your other left!"

"This is my left."

Regardless of which direction the annoying customer is commanding he grabs the milk chocolate truffle and pulls it out.

"Well you don't have to be rude! And I wanted two."

Sighing, Raito pulls another truffle out and places them on the scale, weighing them and then enters the price into the register.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes. How much?"

The teenager begins fishing out his wallet to pay.

"697.85 yen."

Nodding the boy pulls out a thousand yen note and hands it to Raito, who enters the amount into the register and the drawer pops open with a ding! and Raito gives him his change along with the packaged treats.

"Have a nice day."

"…"

The customer leaves, glaring at the next person walking in.

Raito's heart skips a beat as his amber eyes meet mysterious slate eyes. He is shocked that the man stuck to his word.

"L-san… You came back."

"Hello Raito-kun…" Those eyes twinkle with mischief, and the younger boy swallows hard. "Of course I came back, I told you I would."

"Oh yea…"

L's pale lips curve into a knowing smirk as he slouches his way to the counter with his hands deep inside his pockets. His dirty white shoes are untied, dragging across the floor as he walks.

"When do you have break Raito-kun?"

Raito takes a moment to glance at the clock and then looks around the bakery sitting area. An older Japanese couple occupies the window table eating coffee cake and cappuccinos, other than that; there isn't anyone else but them.

"I can take a break now I suppose. Is there anything you would like?"

"Mh…I'll take a half dozen dark chocolate covered strawberries and…some of the Neapolitan cookies and a slice of chocolate cheese cake."

"For right now?"

L simply smiles.

'_What an appetite.'_

Raito moves to the display case and begins pulling out the treats the older male had ordered and rings them up for him, placing them on a tray.

"3875.48 yen please."

L pays him and takes his tray of goodies to a table in the corner. Raito numbly follows him around the counter and takes a seat across from him. He notes how the other male has his feet on the chair, knees against his chest and he is peering at him over his knees with calculating eyes.

"So Raito-kun…."

"Hm?" Raito watches as L picks up his fork with the tips of his thumb and forefinger and carefully forks a bite of cheesecake.

"Is it true that you have been at the top of your class since grade school?"

Struck with surprise, Raito pauses before answering and looks into L's eyes. Something told him that this was more of statement than the question it masqueraded as.

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

L's lips curl into a smile before taking a bite of his cheesecake and then helping himself to a strawberry. He speaks around his food though.

"No particular reason, but I am quite impressed at your skill level at such a young age, is there any other activities besides soaring academically that you enjoy?"

Raito fights down a blush as L slowly sucks the chocolate off of his chilled strawberry, but he allows a knowing smirk to grace his features when he spies the twinkling in the others eyes.

He is momentarily distracted as the older couple exit the bakery, leaving the two males by themselves. This could be unhealthy.

"I have a strange feeling that you already know what they are L-san."

"Mh, very observant Raito-kun. How do you figure that I know?"

"Information about my school hobbies and interests, let alone my grades and class standing are easily obtainable by anyone."

"Of course. You have some very interesting hobbies, but the fact that you occasionally assist your father with his detective work struck my interest the most. Along with your tennis champion achievement in junior high school, I myself play the sport."

For some reason that last statement did not surprise the amber eyed teen.

"Really…"

"Yes." L nudges the tray towards Raito and smiles. "Help yourself, I don't mind."

Raito eyes the large, perfectly decorated strawberries; they are taunting him silently. Italian Dark Chocolate, his Grandma's own special recipe, and his own personal favorite. Delicately, he plucks one of the strawberries from the tray and brings it to his nose to inhale the sweet scent, his eyes slide closed as his mind swims from the amazing smell. Carefully he bites into the tip of the strawberry, being careful to not flake off the precious chocolate. Raito moans in delight as the combination of dark chocolate and juicy strawberry touches his tongue.

"Mhmmm….."

While Raito is enjoying his delicious treat, unbeknownst to him, the much older male sitting across from him is sporting a slackened jaw and a freshly formed erection in his jeans. He has to remind himself that if he isn't careful with any situation around the younger boy, he could go to jail, and his good name would be ruined.

"I take it that you enjoy strawberries as much as I do, if not more, right Raito-kun?"

Raito pauses in his molestation of the innocent strawberry and flushes a bit red, staring into those slate eyes once more.

"I suppose I do, they are my favorite after all."

L smirks at Raito's flushed face and takes another bite of his cheesecake.

"I see. So tell me Raito-kun, what do you intend to do after high school?"

Before answering, the younger male finishes off his strawberry, giving his words some thought. Should he be completely honest with L-san? What could it hurt?

"Well…with my grades, it would be easy for me to enter any college or university I want. My father has been looking into getting me an internship where he works; he is Chief of Police here and Head of the Task Force. Even though I enjoy detective work, I don't want that type of future. After my Grandparents moved back from Italy and set up their bakery, I fell in love with the culinary arts and I want to take over this bakery someday. Problem is, is that my father doesn't want that."

"Is that right?"

Raito nods, smiling at the other. L nods in response, and takes the last bite of his cheesecake.

"Well I wish you luck with that, if your father truly loves you, he'll let you live your dream."

"Ah, thank you L-san…"

Raito stares at L for a moment, studying the man's features, the shape of his jaw, taking in his height and tone of voice. Just how old is he? He doesn't look to be much older than twenty-five. This could be dangerous, considering his growing attraction to the man; Japan isn't to kind to adult/child relationships of the sexual nature. Nor would his father like to hear about him chasing after someone much older or of the male genitalia.

"Something wrong Raito-kun?"

L's voice snaps him from his thoughts and he smiles sheepishly. L predicts his next question.

"Not to be rude, but I think it would be fair to ask your age, since you've already asked mine."

L's prediction is proven true.

"I was wondering when you'd ask; I am twenty-three years old this Halloween."

Raito frowns, he didn't want to hear that. So many problems could come from this.

"Another problem Raito-kun?"

L hides a smirk by nibbling on a Neapolitan cookie; it would seem that Raito's thoughts have begun to match his own.

"No, it's just - well I don't think my family would approve of me soliciting with people so much older than me. My father especially doesn't trust anyone."

L doesn't hide this smirk; minority or not, getting into this kid's pants sounded like fun, considering how much of a trouble maker he seemed to be. But jail didn't seem like a very fun place to live.

"I see; why should this bother you Raito-kun? If you don't think you should be soliciting with me, as you so carefully put it, then tell me so and I'll leave at once."

Raito jumps at his statement and stutters out an apology.

"N-no! It doesn't bother me!, it's just that I don't like hiding things from my parents. I think I should be able to choose my friends as I see fit."

"So you have secret 'friendships' and lie to your parents?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I wouldn't know Raito-kun; I have never had a friend to keep secret, or any parents to lie to."

Raito flushes and begins stuttering out another apology. Why is he so flustered around this man?

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you-"

L's chuckling stops him mid-sentence.

"Don't worry Raito-kun, I'm used to it. I'm not easily offended, but it seems you are easily flustered, around me at least."

Raito scowls and looks away, trying to fight his blush away.

Damn L for being as tricky as he is.

"Have nothing to say dear Raito-kun?"

Raito turns to look back at him and leans back in his chair in surprise at the close proximity of the other male. L had perched himself on the table somehow without him noticing and had decided to invade his very personal space. Suddenly his chair tips over in his efforts to keep his distance, crashing to the floor and he falls to the ground - at least he thought he was going to, until L grabbed his neatly pressed button down shirt, effectively wrinkling it.

"I'd be careful if I were you Raito-kun, wouldn't want to bruise your precious body." L pauses and decides to be a bit…blunt. "And what a nice body it is."

Dismissing the fact that L had just used a horrible, overly used cliché, he focuses on the fact that he was just hit on by the older male, and blushes fiercely.

"L-L-san…I-I…um…"

The male perched on the table top smirks wider, still supporting Raito by his dress shirt. It occurs to him that L must have very good balance and strong arm muscles.

"Yes Raito-kun?"

"I don't remember."

"Well, since you don't remember, I have a request to ask of you."

"Y-yes?"

"Would it be alright if I tried kissing you?"

Raito is stunned.

Did he really just ask him that?

It is wrong on so many levels for him to ask him of this!

But still.

He feels numb from the question and answers accordingly.

"You don't seem to be the type to ask for something L-san."

A quiet laugh escapes L's lips and he nods.

"How observant of you."

With unpracticed ease, L covers Raito's lips with his own gently, savoring the feeling. Who knows if this will be what sends him to jail? A mere kiss? The younger boy could easily claim assault and molestation by the way he is holding him.

"Nipote!? What was the noise? Is everything okay up front?"

L nearly drops Raito to the floor when the only thing separate Raito's grandmother from viewing them is the swinging door leading to the back room.

Raito almost chokes on his words.

"E-everything is fine Grandma, I just knocked over a chair when clearing."

Raito figured that she had heard the crash and thought nothing of it, but when no sound was heard for several moments, it could lead to a worrisome grandmother.

"Alright dear, just be more careful."

She walks away from the door to go back to her work and Raito and L look back at each other. L pulls Raito to his feet and he climbs down from the table.

"L-san I-"

The amber eyed teen is silenced when he is thrust against the wall and those slate eyes pierce his soul.

"Sh…"

Raito nods as he swallows hard.

What is L going to do to him?

"It is apparent that we have developed a sexual attraction for each other over the past twenty four hours. This is unusual for me, but I'll go along with it. Whether it be because of our looks or our obvious ability to keep up with each others thoughts I don't know, but I'm interested in you."

Raito nods, this could be dangerous, L's eyes make that clear.

"I could be arrested for interacting with you like this because of your age, do you understand?"

He nods again.

"Do you want us to continue these actions and will you allow anything further?"

Raito stares at him still. Was he asking him to be his fuck buddy?

L nods to him, and he realizes that they are pretty much still on the same wave length.

"I-…I've wanted a release for a long time…" Raito begins, whispering as quietly as possible. "But…I don't know you…"

L shakes his head and smiles lightly.

"I'm not asking you to jump into bed with me at the moment, but we could continue to get to know each other. We've only known each other for a day and doing things of that nature so soon is probably not in either of our best interests."

"You make it sound like a business plan. But I do want to get to know you more, as you said, our attraction is obvious."

L smirks and presses against the younger boy.

"I'm just as inexperienced as you, so don't worry." L presses a kiss to Raito's cheeks and pulls away, relaxing into his signature hunch. "I should go, before your family sees me. If we want this to be kept as secret as possible, it's best they not know I exist."

Raito nods, his body is tingling from their previous closeness.

"When will I get to see you again?"

L smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know the time and place."

"How?"

He shakes his head at the younger boy and picks up the tray of goodies and hands it to Raito.

"I'll let you know."

L winks at him and walks out of the bakery, his dirty white shoe laces dragging along the ground.

Raito watches after him and realizes his heart is pounding. This summer would prove itself to be quite interesting, that's for sure.

The teen looks down at the tray to see what is left over and is greeted by the neat organization of the cookies and left over strawberries in a specific pattern. He quickly realizes that L spread out numbers, nine numbers in fact.

75-518-3165

It must be his cell phone number

Raito smiles as he quickly logs the number to memory and packages the leftovers, storing them for later. He begins straightening the "dinning area" and cleaning the tables.

This summer would be very, very interesting.

Mikami suddenly comes through the swinging door, his face flushed and his bangs plastered to his forehead.

"Your Grandfather is a slave drive Raito-kun!"

Said teen looks at his best friend and grins like a Cheshire cat.

"That's my Grandpa! Did he yell at you for breathing too often or something?"

Mikami collapses into a chair at the table Raito is clearing, miserably laying his forehead on the cool surface.

"Something like that…ngh…Raito-kun, could you get me a glass of water please?"

Rolling his eyes, Raito goes to get the requested item and takes all the willpower he has to not dump it on Mikami's head. Instead he places it on the table.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Mikami nearly inhales half the glass before setting it back down.

"It gets warm back there quickly. So, anyone interesting come in?"

Raito freezes in setting the dishes on the counter.

Should he tell him?

No…

It would break his heart, and who knew what he would do then.

Carefully he sets the dishes down and leans over the counter.

"Not really, I just had a couple of highly frustrating customers. You know, the norm."

The older teens smile is pleasing. IT always made Raito happy to see his best friend smile.

"Don't I know it, well Grandma wants you to go back and work the second half of the shift after my crème puffs are filled. I've still got to mix the crème portion. So when I come back out, you'll be able to go in and work with that sadist you call your grandfather.

Raito simply laughs as he watches his friend stretch and then walk back to backroom.

He finds himself thinking about L and his phone number for the rest of the day.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **The number was found on a random number generator site and the first two digits off a calling list on the internet.

I hope you all liked it!

Definitions!

**Abbastanza stallo! Tempo di lavoro** : Enough Stalling! Time to work.

**Per amore di Dio! **: For the love of God!

**Quante volte deve mi spiego a voi persone? **: Why must I explain myself to you people always?

**Ho bisogno di organizzare la tua mano troppo? **: Do you want me to hold your hand too?

**Un momento, per favore**. : One minute please.

**Vergogna, vergogna: **shame, shame.

**Montello **: brat (roughly)

**Nipote**: Grandson

Review if you want another chapter!!!

I like reviews as much as you like chapters. Besides I wrote 18 pages, I deserve it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Italian Pastries**

A/N: Welcome to chapter three lovelies. It's unbetaed and in the raw. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

(-Three days later, Wednesday Evening-)

Raito glances at his phone that is resting on his desk silently, for the fifteenth time, in the past fifteen minutes. Begrudgingly he goes back to his science text book, and copies down an answer to a question. He had sent a short text to this mysterious 'L' person yesterday, and he had yet to receive one in return.

"Raito-kun, is this something wrong?"

Amber eyes shift from the text book once more to look to the boxer clad form of Teru, Mikami; his best friend who had decided to use his bed as his study area.

"No, why?" His answer holds little care, he seems tired. They have spent the past three days completing their summer homework and working at the bakery.

Pale hands mark the page in the text book in hand before closing it and setting it down on the nightstand. The owner draws himself to his knees on the plush bed.

"Ok, what is wrong? Seriously."

Raito sighs, he closes his book gently and swivels in his desk chair to face Mikami's direction. Lying to him always proved to be fruitless.

"I guess I'm just a bit stressed out and fidgety, we've been working for days, either summer work or at the bakery." _'Well, that's half of it.'_

His loyal friend frowns. Raito forces himself not to smile. The way that Mikami just cared about him, made him feel…happy.

"Perhaps instead of spending our day off tomorrow doing homework, we should relax, get our memberships at the gym and take a trip to the beach. We'll get our gym sessions started on Saturday."

Smooth lips curl into a deep smile and Amber eyes sparkle.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe you can get a tan." He teases, he is a bit surprised when Mikami only pouts a little, instead of blushing brightly.

"Mh… I really doubt my skin could actually resist being burned, let alone retain a tan."

Raito chuckles and shakes his head; stretching his arms up high, he lets out a deep yawn, his eyes slipping closed.

Mikami's eyes glide over the shirtless form of Raito. He inwardly longs to touch him, his body lurching forward slightly, he gives in.

There is the sound of body weight being shifted, and Raito slips his eyes open when he feels another's breath on his face and long hair tickling is cheeks; he is only half surprised by the closeness of his best friend. His pale, bare arms resting on either side of him against his desk. Slowly he lowers his arms and wraps them around his neck, drawing the boy closer to him.

"Raito-kun…" Mikami breaths out quietly.

"Mh?"

"I-…" Raito waits patiently, waiting for the continue.

He plays with his long hair, gently stroking the ebony locks with care; both a soothing and comforting gesture.

"Ca-Can I kiss you, Raito-kun?"

A deep auburn eyebrow cocks itself into an arch; he was confused as to why he was even asking, but the cute blush on Mikami's delicate face is reason enough. He is nervous and embarrassed. Slowly over the past three days, he had been working with his older friend, opening him up so to speak. It seems that he is growing bolder.

"Yea."

His arms tighten around his neck, a his fingers grip his hair a bit tighter.

Slowly Mikami moves closer and gently presses his mouth to Raito's. His dark eyes slip closed, and so do the amber eyes, he tilts his head to the left for a better angle. Raito willingly allows the warm tongue to slip inside his mouth and they kiss slowly, Mikami steadies himself with his right hand, using his left to cup the back of Raito's head firmly. A soft moan is released from Raito's throat, but it is swallowed by Mikami's kiss.

Mikami's other hand comes up to hold Raito's head with both hands and he tilts his head to the right, deepening the kiss further with sudden vigor. He becomes more and more rough with kissing his love obsession, gripping the perfect auburn hair between his pale fingers. His own moan, swallowed by Raito is released when his own hair is pulled between Raito's hand in return.

They pull apart long enough to breath and make eye contact. They are both panting heavily, a heated, sexual haze over coming the both of them. The break for air is over, Mikami drags Raito out of his chair and throws him to the floor, subconsciously knowing getting him to the bed would take too long and be difficult.

Raito is hardly aware of the movements until his back hits his partially carpeted floor hard, and his mouth is covered again by Mikami's. They kiss intensely, Raito nearly suffocating from the wind being knocked out of him. The older of the pair grinds his pelvis into the younger's, supporting his weight with one hand, the other pulling at the auburn locks harshly, once more.

Meanwhile Raito is struggling for air, his body screaming with pleasure as he grips Mikami's shoulders. He thrusts him back, gasping in the sweet oxygen and then struggles to quiet a pleasurable moan when Mikami's hot mouth latches onto the junction between his neck and collarbone.

"Oh God, Mikami!" He exclaims in a low voice, his rock hard erection being stimulated through their thin boxers by the violent grinding of his friend. His neck is feasted upon by the same attacker; he wraps his legs around the older male's hips, grinding along with him as he tried to catch his breath and quiet his moans at the same time.

Mikami's mind is clouded by lust and want. Raito's kiss had excited him thoroughly, and he wanted more. He had waited ten years to have Raito in anyway possible, and he wanted to get more than a kiss tonight; now that he'd found his inner courage, he'd pursue it.

Plus Raito's moans helped a lot.

"Sochi!" (Son!)

Then the door to Raito's bed room flings open and both boys freeze in there movements.

Sachiko, Raito's mother walks in and drops a basket of folded laundry on his bed.

"Wrestling again? Thought I heard something…" She seems to not notice what they are doing, they relax slightly. "I did your whites for you both and accidentally left in your sister's red sweater in there and now everything is pink. I-"

She looks down at both of them and gasps, the boys pull apart and only get as far as Mikami straddling Raito with his legs still wrapped around his hips. Raito's hands now rest on Mikami's forearms. They both stare up at her in fear.

"Teru, Mikami! Why did you bite Raito!? Look at that nasty bruise you just gave him, shame!"

Raito's eye twitches; either his mom was thick in the head, or she didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

"S-sorry Yagami-san, he pulled my hair and then I-I decided…decided to bite him for it…"

The black haired boy looks down in embarrassment, Raito's eyes focused on his mother, so he could not look to him for comfort.

"Well… Try not to get carried away like that again. What would people think? It looks like a hickey, you wouldn't want rumors to spread." Sachiko laughs lightly and then points to the laundry on Raito's bed.

"Well, I'm afraid that a couple of your nice shirts have been ruined boys, if you don't think you can handle wearing pink, give them to charity or something." She goes to leave and pauses in the doorway. "Oh, and it's almost ten, so please keep it down, your father is relaxing in the living room and will be going to bed soon. Good night."

"Good night." Raito calls quietly. Mikami gives a small wave, still embarrassed.

Neither move until they hear Sachiko's footsteps fade down the stairway.

Then Mikami stands up off of Raito, who's legs fall away from his hips. Both still sporting half asked erections, that are quickly becoming limp. Raito looks up to Mikami, his mouth open as he goes to ask him a question but stops, only watching Mikami go through the motions of moving the laundry basket and putting it in a corner and then crawling onto the bed. He looks depressed.

Raito stands and kneels at the edge of the bed, prepared to climb onto it as well.

"Mika?"

Mikami looks over at Raito and offers a pouting smile.

"You haven't called me that since you were twelve…"

"Well you haven't looked so guilt ridden or depressed since then. What's wrong?"

Mikami hugs his knees, like he tends to do when he is upset about something.

"I got carried away and your mother would have been angry if she'd realized what we were doing; It's my fault, I'm sorry. You would have been angry at me and I wouldn't be able to see you again."

Raito laughs lightly, shaking his head.

"I first of all would never be angry at you for my familie's prejudices and I would never leave you - you're my best friend, Mika."

Mikami smiles a bit brighter and then looks back at the bed.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry I never told you about me."

Raito's favored eyebrow arches into a questioning look once more.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Mikami squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath.

"I never told you that… I like men."

Raito's face falls into a pathetically annoyed scowl.

"Mika, I knew you were gay since we were five and seven. I knew I was into guys at the same time."

Mikami looks up at him with shock written all over his face.

"Y-y-you like men? I-I and how did you know?"

Raito climbs on to the bed and sis cross legged beside his best friend nudges him a bit.

"Because we like the same things, we have similar personalities and we share a lot of background. It's not a surprise. You're into men and so am I. Not really hard to figure out."

Mikami flushes bright red and looks at his knees. "I thought you were just teasing me all the time. All those times you - you kissed me, I thought you were just trying to embarrass me. Sometimes I thought you knew that I -…"

"I knew what?"

"I thought you knew about my feelings for you."

Raito's heart leaps in his chest, hearing the words from Mikami's mouth was much different than simply figuring it out. It was almost as if he was glad that Mikami liked him, did he like Mikami? He fights off the smile, since he feels guilty because he always did know, and didn't want to think about that little fact. He looks at Mikami's knuckle white fingers and takes them into his tanned hands carefully.

"I always knew that you had feelings for me…and, I enjoyed teasing and flirting with you and kissing you. You were just too adorable that way. I guess I just have a fetish for… well you."

Mikami's face flushes a humiliating bright red.

"You have a fetish for me?"

Raito takes his well earned turn to flush a bright red.

"Well…yea. For one, I always - er, always wanted you to treat me like your toy I guess."

The auburn haired boy looks at the hands he is holding and rubs them. He couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. He couldn't mean that he felt deeply for Mikami - did he? He couldn't! But the words slipped out so easily...

Mikami clutches Raito's hands firmly.

"Do you have feelings for me Raito?"

Amber meets onyx slowly. The amber eyed one nods and looks at their entwined hands.

"I - I guess I do, but, I don't know… I don't want to screw things up between us. I just wanted to have a friends with benefits things with you and that be it. It would be easier to hide."

Mikami stares at him, feeling a bit hurt.

"So… you don't want to be with me?"

Raito shrugs; he doesn't know the answer to that himself.

"Raito - I've - Well… I don't know what to say."

His hands loosen their grip on his love interests and they are grabbed from slipping away.

Raito looks him directly in the eye.

"Mika, you're my best friend. You're the one person who has always been there for me. You're the one who I've always been able to stand being with. I'd do anything for you; I care about you too much."

Mikami looks at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Then love me."

Raito remains silent, as they look each other directly in the eyes.

"You're all I really have Raito, you've given me a family."

Guilt wells up inside of him; there was so much inside him that he was feeling. He just kept pushing away those feelings inside of him. He did not want to have a partner relationship with Mikami, if they ever separated, he'd loose that one person in his life that cared, and never stopped. But Mikami cared now and he was more than positively willing to care forever. So he forces himself to nod, ignoring his ideas in his head.

"I-I'll try to love you; I care about you so much."

Mikami smiles weakly and leans in, kissing him gently.

"I love you so much Raito; it hurts how much I love you."

He embraces his stricken friend and feeds his fingers into his hair.

Raito pushes his feelings down once more and embraces Mikami tightly in return.

His cell phone - that is on silent glows momentarily as it receives a text message and he allows a smile to grace his lips then.

Maybe going to meet L would help him learn some things he wanted to figure out. For now, he'd hold Mikami and at least try to show how much he cared.

A few minutes later finds the two curled up under the covers of Raito's bed, Mikami holding Raito close to him. Raito doesn't bother fighting off the content smile he gets from their bodies being so comfortably entwined.

-TBC-

A/N: I didn't want to end this chapter so soon, but I really wanted you all to have something after waiting a few months for a friggen update.

I'm really stressed lately and school is over but Christmas is near. You might get a Christmas update; I'm not sure.

Please review with nice comments. -Niko


End file.
